


Lance Kogane + Keith McClain

by flibble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Klance are such a cute and dumb couple, Love Tester, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibble/pseuds/flibble
Summary: “ Lance, there’s no need for this.”Yes there was, Lance thought, he was gonna prove to the entire internet that he and Keith were the best couple.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Lance Kogane + Keith McClain

**Author's Note:**

> i was pretty tired when i wrote this so it might be a bit bad but i'm gradually trying to get back into writing. This is also a modern au, they're in high school and were in the same middle school.

“ Lance, there’s no need to this, ” Keith complained. He was very comfy with his head laying in Lance’s lap.

  
  


The other boy merely shook his head and pushed Keith’s head out of his lap. The black-haired boy grumbled and sat up, crossing his arms. He watched as Lance got up and grabbed his laptop, setting it onto his lap. 

  
  


Keith pushed the laptop out of Lance’s lap and put his head back into the area. Lance grumbled and mumbled something that sounded like ‘insufferable’, although it didn’t seem like Keith was insufferable since Lance still had a small smile on his face.

  
  


The laptop was placed on Keith’s chest and Keith watched as Lance entered his password, “ Well, now I have your password.”

  
  


“ Damn it. Why didn’t I choose a different boyfriend,” Lance mumbled. Keith huffed and tilted his head up so he could see Lance’s pouting face. He brought up his hand and lightly flicked the Cuban boy in his forehead. 

  
  


“ Because you saw me and got a mullet kink, which not many people have, mind you,” Keith smirked. Lance gave Keith a half-hearted glare. 

  
  


“ Watch it, you saw me and fell in love immediately,” Lance shot back. Keith looked away because it was true-well  _ mostly. _ He didn’t actually fall in love at first sight, Lance was in the same middle school as him and Keith hadn’t fallen in love then. It was only in high school that Keith fell.

  
  


Keith stopped talking and looked back at the laptop screen to see Lance opening up the chrome browser and searching ‘Love Tester.’ He clicked on the first website that showed up and entered their names in the bars.

  
  


After a few seconds, Lance gasped and shook Keith’s shoulder, “ Keith! This is completely wrong!”

  
  


Lance hastily pushed the screen towards Keith’s face, showing the 42% score that he and Keith had got. 

  
  


“ That is not right. Do it again,” Keith ordered.

  
  


Lance did the test again, changing the name to ‘Lance McClain’ and ‘Keith Kogane.’

  
  


The two watched the screen, awaiting the answers.

  
  


The moment of truth arrived.

  
  


“ Hey, Lance?”

  
  


“ Yeah, Keith.”

  
  


“ Your name is now Lance Kogane and mine is Keith McClain. We only got a 32% with our real names so if we get married we’ll get a higher score.”

  
  


Lance nodded and mumbled, “ Wise words, McClain, wise words.”

  
  


Keith snorted, “ Of course, Kogane.”

  
  


Keith took the lead this time and started to type in ‘Lance Kogane’ and ‘Keith McClain.’

  
  


The two waited in tense silence.

  
  


They leaned into the screen as the heart slowly filled, their hearts were stuck in their throats.

  
  


Their eyes widened as they saw their score.

  
  


“ Ha! Take that! 100 percent! We're better than you, stupid love tester!” Lance yelled out. Keith, who wasn’t expecting that, ended up laughing. 

  
  


Lance suddenly realized what he was doing and leaned back onto the headrest of the bed. His hand ended up carding through Keith’s soft hair. 

  
  


He soon came to the conclusion that either way, he and Keith loved each other more than words or numbers could describe.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that i got their characters right-


End file.
